Fuhrer
by Rukia and Mikuru
Summary: Era el puesto al que deseaba llegar, algún día lo tendría y de eso estaba seguro… ¿Pero que pasaria si, alguien mas que no fuera él tomaba su puesto? ¿Alguien que nunca imagino?


**Rukia: Hola este otro fic se me ocurrió gracias a un trauma que aun sigo sin superar, T.T nooouu mi infancia ha muerto estoy de luto por mi infancia. Maldito cuento de Caperucita Roja (versión muy modificada) no sabía que las cosas eran así. Pero bueno mejor los dejo leer esta serie de eventos desafortunados. Disfrútenlo. **

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Central. El Coronel Roy Mustang se dirigía hacia el Cuartel General, a su querida oficina en donde seguramente lo esperaba su Teniente para regañarlo nuevamente por haber llegado tarde al trabajo y de paso entregarle miles de papeles que seguro tendría que firmar. Era increíble que con tantos papeles que firmaba a diario no hubiera desarrollado un trauma psicológico al papel.

Se detuvo un momento a comprar el Central Time, para tener algo con que entretenerse y luego siguió con su camino.

Llego finalmente y lo raro fue que no recibió ningún tipo de regaño o queja por parte de su Teniente, ya que parecía que aun no había llegado, fue a preguntar al Segundo Teniente Havoc que había pasado con su Teniente, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de sus subordinados había llegado aun. (O.O ¡oh por Dios! Roy Mustang llego temprano al trabajo) se asusto ante ese pensamiento, así que decidió calmarse.

Tomo una taza de café caliente se sentó en su cómoda silla, mientras tomaba un poco de café empezó a leer el periódico, pero termino escupiendo el café que ya había tomado y casi se cae de su silla de la impresión, ya que había sido tanta que no sabía si estaba alucinando o no había leído bien. Así que para asegurarse volvió a leer la primera plana del periódico, la cual decía: LA NUEVA FUHRER DE AMESTRIS RIZA HAWKEYE, DECLARO QUE CONSTRUIRA UNA CIUDAD NUEVA PARA QUE LOS ISHVALITAS PUEDAN VIVIR TRANQUILAMENTE.

Definitivamente ya se había vuelto completamente loco, tal vez ya había desarrollado el trauma al papel, pero aun así no podía creer lo que leía, ¿Riza su Teniente como la nueva Fuhrer de Amestirs?

*esto no está pasando… ¿o sí?-se pregunto a él mismo.

Salió rápidamente de su oficina, necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella, pero era raro no había nadie en los pasillos tampoco, hasta que al fin llego a la oficina en la que seguramente se encontraba su Teniente (si su alucinación seguía siendo la correcta) ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta y seguía sin ver algún rastro de vida, eso ya estaba demasiado raro ya que desde que llego tampoco había visto a nadie.

Bien pero eso no era lo más importante, cuando el entrara que sería lo que le diría pensó Roy, la felicitaría por su gran nombramiento, le reclamaría por haber llegado a la cima sin él, o le pediría una explicación a todo eso, Roy ya sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, ¿Qué le diría? Vamos mente tu puedes, yo se que si (no era de sorprenderse que el Coronel más joven de Amestris, le costara pensar en algo en un momento como ese)

El siempre había querido llegar a la cima, y que su Teniente siempre lo iba apoyar un paso detrás de él, pero ahora ella se le había adelantado y mucho, ni siquiera sabía que eso era lo que quería su Teniente, pero al fin se decidió a entrar y como quien entra en su casa. Entro sin tocar antes y hablo fuerte y claro (y a mucho orgullo XD)

*Teniente…-comenzó, pero luego recordó que ya no era su subordinada así que decidió llamarla por su nombre.

*Riza exijo que me des una explicación a todo esto

Riza que estaba sentada en la silla viendo hacia la ventana, se volteo al escuchar la pregunta o más bien orden de su ex -superior

*¿Explicarle el que Coronel Mustang?- pregunto con una sonrisa de confianza en sus labios.

*todo, es decir…-no pudo terminar ya que no sabía cómo preguntar, la situación lo tenía algo confundido.

*mmm ya veo, usted quiere que le explique cómo llegue a este puesto ¿cierto?-le pregunto Riza parándose de la silla

Roy solo asintió con la cabeza por miedo a quedarse sin palabras de nuevo.

*Bien Coronel, le hablare con la verdad- Riza hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Usted estaría en este puesto, si me hubiera hecho caso y habría realizado su trabajo en vez de dormirse- explico Riza como quien dice "te lo dije"

Roy una vez más puso cara de idiota, como cuando leyó el titular del periódico.

*esto no es posible, debe ser una alucinación- murmuró Roy.

A lo cual Riza contestó como si fuera una pregunta.

*No, no lo es Coronel, así que debería preocuparse más por regresar a terminar todo el trabajo que tiene pendiente-decía Riza sentándose de nuevo en la silla- y TAL VEZ lo promueva a General- enfatizo en el "tal vez" como queriéndolo hacer sufrir por todo lo que la había hecho pasar a ella cuando era su subordinada.

Roy lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, como que si esa era su única salida. Luego volvió a escuchar la voz de Riza que lo llamaba varias veces.

*Coronel… Coronel…

Roy abrió los ojos y Riza volvió a hablar

*Coronel, si va a quedarse dormido en horas de trabajo, asegúrese de terminar el papeleo antes- le decía su fiel Teniente con cierto enojo ya que no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

A lo cual nuestro queridísimo Coronel solo se limito a responder con un

*solamente fue un sueño- no lo podía creer su subconsciente le había jugado una broma muy pero muy pesada según su punto de vista.

*Teniente-dijo Roy parándose de su silla.

A lo cual Riza solo se limito a responder con un

*Si, Señor

Roy se acercó, la agarró de la cintura y la besó, Riza no podía creer lo que su superior estaba haciendo y no pudo reaccionar, ya que no se lo esperaba.

Cuando Roy terminó de besar a Riza esta habló

*¿P-pero qué le sucede?- pregunto Riza muy sorprendida aun-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?

Roy solo soltó una carcajada, lo cual molesto a la rubia y lo miro con el seño fruncido a punto de sacar su pistola.

*Esto no es un sueño-dijo Roy con alivio, como si besando a su Teniente separara la realidad de la mentira.

*¿Cómó que no es un sueño? Claro que no lo es- dijo Riza enojada y a la vez sonrojada- Porque no mejor se pone a terminar su trabajo

*Sabe que Teniente-dijo Roy –tiene razón

E inmediatamente se sentó en la silla y se puso a firmar los papeles que tenia, para terminar su trabajo como era y debía ser.

Riza ante eso, se sorprendió mucho ya que no tuvo que decírselo dos veces (que mentira más de dos) ni tampoco sacar su arma para que le hiciera caso.

*Tal vez ya está comenzando a aprender- pensó Riza con una sonrisa al ver como trabajaba su Jefe.

**Rukia: Bien espero que les haya gustado la idea que surgió de un trauma y que también lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic en donde prácticamente hice sufrir mucho a Roy, pero parece que era la única forma de que aprendiera. Pero bueno a quien engaño si me gusta hacer sufrir un poquito a Roy. Bueno me despido y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
